Girl meets trouble
by partymouse
Summary: Maya isn't always the one to screw up, but when she finds out she's pregnant and Lucas is the father, how will everyone cope? Will she be a disappointment? Read tp find out!(Lucaya fic)
1. Chapter 1

Maya p.o.v

I'm not known for being screwed up but this one thing is definitely that thing, guess what it is? I'm pregnant! Now i'm stuck with a child at 16 and now i'm gong to disappointment to my mother, Topanga, and Cory. _Great._ Lets start small tell my mother then Lucas, i go and find her and see her on the chair eating breakfast and watching the t.v before her morning shift.

"Mom?"

"Yes Maya?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" she replies switching off the t.v.,

"I'm pregnant."I say showing her the white stick in my hand, a tear streams down my face.

"Come here baby girl."She says as come into her embrace,

"I'm sorry I'll get an abro-"I say crying

"Look if you want to keep it i have no problem, I'll get you an appointment at the OB/GYN after school see how's the baby's going then tell me your decision. Okay?"

"Okay."I reply,

"I have to go, Bye."

"Bye."I say while she goes.

Now it's my time to get ready for school, at least its friday so I'm happy for that. After getting ready I meet Riley at the bay window, she realises that I've been crying.

"Are you okay Maya?"

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't you've been crying."

"I'm pregnant, okay."

"That's great, why aren't you excited?"

"It's not every girl dream to get pregnant at 16."Then we hear a sneeze behind the door, we open the door and we see Cory and Topanga eavesdropping.

"How ya doin'?"Topanga repiles

"Not great."I reply,

"How could you do that to yourself?"Cory asks,

"It was an accident, I'm sorry."I say trying to hold the tears,

"Maya you don't have to pity yourself, mistake happen now tell me whom the father is so I can kick his butt."He says as Laugh at the end,

"Lucas,I've got to go don't want me late to your class don't you."I try say quickly so he doesn't notice.

"I'm going to kick his Texan butt out of here." Cory says, as me and Riley laugh walking out the room.

*After school*

Once finishing school I head to the hospital and check in, I wait a while before my appointment and once my name is called I enter the room. Once I enter Dr Rose greets me and asks a few questions, takes a blood sample, sets up her machine.

"So Maya I'm going to put a cold gel on your stomach, then we'll start the ultrasound, okay?"

"Okay." Reply as she puts the gel on my stomach.

"So from here the baby is perfectly fine, and seems to like jumping." She says as the fetus jumps, and I laugh.

"That's pretty flipping amazing, it kind of looks like a small bean." Now I have name for it.

"Yep, let me print you picture and we'll set up your next appointment." She says as she wipes of the gel on my stomach, then she leaves the room and comes back telling me that I'm about six week pregnant and gives me a photo of the baby.

After that the appointment, I head back home and once there I start to do my homework, after that I start to text Lucas.

 **Blondebeauty: Hey Ranger rick, can you come over I've got to tell you something.**

 **Rangerrick: Why couldn't you tell me earlier?**

 **Blondebeauty: Its important.**

 **Rangerrick: Ok, syl.**

 **Blondebeauty: Syl**

Then a few minutes later I see Lucas at my window, I open the window and he enters in my room.

"So what's so important?"

"Lucas I'm pregnant and you're the father, here's the ultrasound of the baby." I say showing him the picture, I see him smiling.

"Lucas will you raise the baby with me?" Then he replies with a passionate kiss,

"Yes I do."

 ***End of chapter 1***

 **Thx for reading until next time.**

 **XxxxPartymousexxxX**


	2. AN note

A/N

Sorry guys but I feel like I have to delete this story it doesn't make any sense to me and i feel like I'm a failure, but I might redo it to make it a lot better.

Until next time

XxxxPartymousexxxX


	3. an note (sorry)

A/N

Sorry guys but I feel like I have to delete this story it doesn't make any sense to me and i feel like I'm a failure, but I might redo it to make it a lot better.

Until next time

XxxxPartymousexxxX


End file.
